


Warning bells

by StrictlyNoFrills



Series: Polar Drabbles [2]
Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Angst, Cry Your Name, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyNoFrills/pseuds/StrictlyNoFrills
Summary: They should have noticed.But they hadn't.





	Warning bells

Draped all in black, her hair cascading in waves around her shoulders, wild and free, she’d looked like some ancient omen of death, mysterious and terrible in her beauty.

That was what he had thought of her on the night of the Prom, and now here they were, standing huddled in a group, waiting for Maxwell to come out of the van, followed by their miraculously revived friend.

It was not to be.

Alex was dead, and Parker was an island, shut away from the rest of them, almost as though she, too, had gone where they could not follow.


End file.
